U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,120 of Grabbe et al. disclosed an electrical connector having a contact 36 for connecting the daughter board 18 with the mother board 34, including a spring 68 for resiliently clamping the board 18 by the two contact portions 66, 50. Since the spring 68 is closely adjacent to the right contact portion 66, a single side resilience force will act upon the right-leaf contact portion 66 to unbalancedly bias the upper projection 72 of the right contact portion 66 against the lower projection 60 of the left contact portion 50, causing a great bending moment and internal stress in the contact 36. The integral contact 36 is not provided with efficient means for releasing such a stress, thereby still easily causing deformation of the contact elements and poor electrical connection. The latch member 12 is made of plastic material which will be easily broken after repeated services.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional electrical connector, and invented the present electrical connector capable of exerting multiple elastic forces for efficiently clamping a printed circuit board.